Quirk
by Nov-Raine
Summary: A short AkuSen that came up.. Everyone has quirks of some sort. What's yours?


**Title:** Quirk

**Pairing: **AkuSen

**Rating:** Another mild pg-13. O.o I'm really bad at this rating thing.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not mine, not mine, though Sengoku tends to think Akutsu somehow belongs to him, but I try to encourage the lad that it's his clever imagination..though I don't think it's working…-_sigh_- All belong to their rightful owners really.

Something that sprang from nothing but maybe my idle mind and a hyperactive Sengoku muse. –_twitch_- A while ago really.. Cross posted to my writing LJ of sorts—nothing fancy, just somewhere I post stuff I come up with—I think there's an atobe/oshitari one that alittle too racy..-_eyedarts_- anyhoos, if anyone's interested, the link'll be posted on my Info ^^

Enjoy. ^^ Feedback and comments are much appreciated, but not compulsory. I write because I need to express noisy muses and..well, they don't like me drawing all the darn time. –_grumble_-

------ 

Sengoku never really did understand what made him as lucky as they said he was. He snorted softly, a heavy foot lifting to bend and press the sole of his shoe against the rough brick of wall he was leant against. Running a hand through his trademark orange mop of hair, fingers then flicking through air briefly; in an absent manner of habit rather then afterthought.  
  
Normally clear blue eyes; now darkened with a the tinge of whatever drove his mind to think and mull about how fustrating life seemed at the moment--lidded slowly, before closing with a heavy, serious finality that some small part of him marvelled and mused in regards to him even being capable of such.  
  
He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly with a soft sigh as he let his head loll forward, casting a distinct shadow in the bright sun. The Yamabuki tennis courts were filled with regulars and the rest of the school club, their noise was like a tangled lump of static. Faintly, he could hear Dan's pitchy voice here and there before being swallowed once more by the static-like effect of a group of boys being tossed into the closed areas of the tennis courts.   
  
He felt himself let go, mind drifting as the sun continued beating down upon him as his breaths came and went, as fleetingly as his thoughts did. He mused and mulled, stretching slowly as heavy steps made their way towards him and a large shadow convinently blocked out his sun.   
  
He frowned, brows drawing together slowly as he makes a small face as irritation flits across his features and smudges his thoughts. Tilting his head back up as a larger, calloused hand abruptedly envelops his own, a coarse grunt answering his silent question as he raises his gaze to meet the cool gaze of Akutsu Jin.  
  
"Hora Jin-chan, won't little Dan be jealous of this?" He teased softly, a forced smile teasing equally forced tone and words from his lips as he tries to slip his fingers from Akutsu's hold--which to his chagrin, only tightened with the intent to hold captive.  
  
"'Tch..." Accompanied a glare that suggested that he should've known better before continuing, "You don't normally skip practice. I do." Akutsu pointed out gruffly as Sengoku smiled softly, his fingers twining with Akutsu's slowly.   
"Aah, that is true..Tsk, bad boy Jin-chan, what are you doing here then?" He nodded slowly, before shrugging in response--as if the small action would speak for himself so he wouldn't feel that he'd have to. He tilted his head to aside as Akutsu snorted softly, settling against the wall as if mirroring Sengoku's actions would somehow give him an insight into the Yamabuki regular's myriad of a mind.  
  
"You're this-- one big..quirk." Akutsu grunted out as he tilted his head to the other side--gaze lowered, refusing to meet Sengoku's clear gaze. A silence stretched out between them, before Sengoku himself breaks it with what starts out as a soft chuckle, before breaking into a laugh which lightens both mood and mind set.  
  
"Nn--?" Akutsu mumbles, brow raised as he watches the other hold his own stomach and keel over with light laughter. Sengoku's head spins with the sheer delirium of the moment, before straightening just enough to lean against Akutsu lightly, breathlessly grinning.   
  
"You're the quirk ne--Jin." He paused, letting a light chuckle fall from his lips once more before continuing,  
  
"Mine anyway."


End file.
